Night Terrors
by BonesPixi
Summary: JJ wakes from a bad dream and tries to deal with it alone. Set a little before 10x11-The Forever People. Please R&R


**Just a One-Shot set a little before The Forever People**

**Hope you enjoy!**

She knew she was being dragged somewhere, but the dark bag over her head made it impossible to see anything except a small fraction of ground in the gap between the bag and herself. They forced her to sit and she could feel cold metal tighten around her wrists. She was disorientated, but wasn't sure if that was because she had been knocked out, drugged, or both. She could hear people around her, but she didn't know if it was the two men who had dragged her in or if there were more people in the room with her. She wanted to call out, but her mouth was gagged tight.

The bag was removed and her eyes took time to focus on what was in front of her. Or really _who_ was in front of her. But when she saw him, she knew what that meant for her. She struggled at her binds and screamed to get free but she was getting held back but the two guys who brought her in, but that didn't stop her fighting against them.

He came closer to her, each step he took was worse than the last. She struggled on as the needle he was holding came into her sight, and though she wanted to resist, she knew she would be able to for much longer. "If I were you, I would save my strength".

She jolted awake at the sound of his voice, she examined her surroundings. It was dark but she knew she was in her room. She wiped the sweat off of her face and laid her hand on her chest. Her heart was pounding and she tried to slow her breathing down. She looked down to Will's side of the bed, and she was glad he was still asleep, she didn't want to have to explain it all again to him.

She waited until she caught her breath before looking at her phone that was on the night stand next to her. She tapped the screen awake and cringed at what she saw. 3:23AM. She hated waking up right in the middle of the night. She didn't want to go back to sleep but knew if she didn't she would severely regret it in the morning. Looking down at the empty glass near her phone, she knew what to do.

Slowly JJ slid out of bed so not to wake her husband. She picked up the glass and quietly walked around the bed and headed to the kitchen. When she got to the sink she filled her glass all the way up. She looked out the window, but the only thing should could see was the street lamps that were shining in. They were too bright for her, she closed the curtains to block out the light and then slowly slid down the cupboard until she was sitting on the floor. She put the glass to her lips and hesitantly took a sip.

By time the glass was empty she had no idea how long she had been sitting there. She knew it was time to get back to bed, no matter how much she really didn't want to. She placed her free hand on the ground to help herself up before putting the glass in the sink and heading back down the hall.

"Hey" Will said sitting up as JJ came back into their bedroom. "Are you alright?" He asked, though he knew his wife would probably play it down.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" She answered walking around to her side of the bed and sitting down.

"Because you're awake at quarter to four in the morning", Will had woken up when JJ had, he usually faked sleep when JJ woke from a bad dream, knowing she'd rather deal with it on her own, but when she left the bed he knew this was not one to ignore.

"Did I wake you?" She asked pulling the covers over her.

"Yeah", he nodded, he really didn't care if she did though. He just wanted to know what was going on with her

"Sorry".

"You don't have to apologize, I just want you to talk to me", he hated seeing his wife in pain, hated that she had internalized it all, he wanted to make it go away, but he didn't know how.

"There's nothing to talk about", she said as she lied down facing away from him.

But this time he wasn't going to take no for an answer. He started running his hand through her hair, like they both would do when Henry wasn't feeling well. "Come on Jennifer, no more secrets".

A tear fell slowly from her eye and on to the bed sheet. She knew he was really worried about her. She couldn't even remember the last time he called her 'Jennifer'. "I'm going crazy", she said slowly, she had promised him only the truth from now on, but that had been hard to live up to in the past couple of months.

"You're not. This is normal", he said. He couldn't believe that was what his wife really felt.

"Normal?" She asked turning her head to face him. "This isn't normal", she wiped at her eyes before the tears that were forming could fall. "They're getting more vivid, it's like I'm reliving it all over again", she explained turning back away from him. She didn't want to see the look in his eyes when she told him. "It all seems so real. Every smell. Every touch. Every sound. I can hear him. It's like he's in the room, whispering in my ear. They weren't this bad before. They weren't this real".

Will didn't know what to say, he wanted to help, but what could he do? "Maybe you should start seeing someone again", he suggested. He knew she would be totally against the idea, but it might be for the best. She was being terrorized while she slept. She didn't deserve this, she had already been through too much.

"You made me see two doctors, a third won't make a difference".

"You don't know that, maybe it could help".

"It won't".

"I don't know what to do or say JJ, I just want to see you like this anymore. You're in pain more nights than you're not", Will said, he was at a loss on what he could do for his wife.

JJ lifted her left hand and put it on the side of his forehead. "You just want to help?"

"Of course I do, I hate seeing you like this".

"Would you do something for me?"

"Anything".

"Just hold me", she said, right now that, and a night free of Askari, was all she wanted.

"Come here", he said and JJ wiggled over to him. He place his hand around her so it laid on the small of her back because he knew she hated it when it landed on her scar.

"Thank you", she whispered into his chest. Will kissed his wife on the forehead and watched her until she finally closed her eyes.

**Please Review :D**


End file.
